The Danny Kaye Show (Series Four)
The fourth series of The Danny Kaye Show was aired from 1966 to 1967. Cast Regular singing cast *Danny Kaye. Recurring singing guests *Vikki Carr. *Caterina Valente. Guests *Donna Butterworth - Episode One *Barbara Minkus - Episode Five *Leslie Uggams - Episode Six *Joe Williams - Episode Seven *Petula Clark - Episode Ten *Shirley Jones - Episode Twelve *Peggy Lee - Episode Fourteen *Wayne Newton - Episode Fourteen *Gilbert Bécaud - Episode Fifteen *Fred Gwynne - Episode Twenty-One *Millicent Martin - Episode Twenty-Two *George Burns - Episode Twenty-Four *Diahann Carroll - Episode Twenty-Seven *Joannie Sonmers - Episode Twenty-Eight Episodes Episode One *"Where Am I Going" - Donna Butterworth Episode Two *"Let's Get Away From It All" - Danny Kaye Episode Three *"O.K., You Win" - Za Pînattsu *"The Spanish Flea" - Frankie Randall Episode Four *"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" - Danny Kaye, Ella Fitzgerald and Buddy Greco *"Mood Indigo" - Danny Kaye, Ella Fitzgerald and Buddy Greco *"Mood Indigo" - Danny Kaye, Ella Fitzgerald and Buddy Greco The Moment of Truth" - Ella Fitzgerald *"Charade" - Buddy Greco *"Goin' Out of My Head" - Sergio Mendez & Brazil '66 *"Hello, Ella!" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"Where or When" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"September in the Rain" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"New Sun in the Sky" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"Great Day" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"Happy Days Are Here Again" - Danny Kaye and Ella Fitzgerald *"We Like Each Other Fine" - Danny Kaye, Ella Fitzgerald and Buddy Greco *"Body and Soul" - Ella Fitzgerald *"Satin Doll" - Buddy Greco Episode Five *"We Kiss in a Shadow" - Barbara Minkus and Danny Kaye Episode Six *"Glowworm" - Danny Kaye and Leslie Uggams Episode Seven *"Bring Back Those Minstrel Days" - Danny Kaye, Joe Williams and Chorus Episode Eight *"Sunny Disposition" - Danny Kaye and Vikki Carr *"Alfie" - Vikki Carr Episode Nine *"Ja Da" - Danny Kaye, Louis Armstrong, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"Rockin' Chair" - Danny Kaye, Louis Armstrong, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"Basin Street Blues" - Danny Kaye, Louis Armstrong, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"Mack the Knife" - Danny Kaye, Louis Armstrong, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"Hello, Dolly" - Danny Kaye, Louis Armstrong, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"C'est si bon" - Louis Armstrong with Paul Weston and His Orchestra Episode Ten *"Who Am I?" - Petula Clark *"Two Rivers" - Petula Clark *"You Do Something to Me" - Danny Kaye and Petula Clark Episode Twelve *"I'm Old-Fashioned" - Shirley Jones *"Walking Happy" - Danny Kaye and Shirley Jones *"Bim-Bom" - Sergio Mendez & Brazil '66 Episode Thirteen *"Theme from the Valley of the Dolls" - Sallie Blair Episode Fourteen *"Waltz Around the Christmas Tree" - Danny Kaye and chorus *"So What's New?" - Peggy Lee *"Here's That Rainy Day" - Peggy Lee *"Jingle Bells" - Peggy Lee and Danny Kaye *"Jingle Journey" - Danny Kaye and Peggy Lee *"Jingle Bell Rock" - Wayne Newton *"Somewhere" - Wayne Newton *"Every Street's a Boulevard" - Wayne Newton *"It's a Hoopity Headliner Day" - The International Children's Choir *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" - The International Children's Choir and Danny Kaye *"Some Children See Him" - Danny Kaye Episode Fifteen *"Just One of Those Things" - Caterina Valente *"Stompin' at the Savoy" - Caterina Valente *"Conversation Bossa Nova" - Danny Kaye and Caterina Valente *"What Now My Love" - Gilbert Bécaud Episode Sixteen *"Jose and the Bean Stalk" - Danny Kaye *"So Long Dearie" - Louis Armstrong *"The Faithful Hussar" - Louis Armstrong *"The Five Pennies Saint" - Louis Armstrong Episode Seventeen *"All the Things You Are" - Liberace *"Some of These Days" - Vikki Carr Episode Twenty-One *"I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles" - Danny Kaye, Vikki Carr and Fred Gwynne Episode Twenty-Two *"There's Always Potato" - Eddy Arnold and Danny Kaye *"Who Can I Turn To?" - Millicent Martin and Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Three *"A Fellow Needs a Girl" - Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Four *"Red Rose Rag" - Danny Kaye and George Burns *"My Gal's a Hightoned Lady" - Danny Kaye and George Burns *"High Society" - Danny Kaye and George Burns *"Yankee Doodle Blues" - Danny Kaye and George Burns *"Ain't Misbehavin'" - Danny Kaye and George Burns *"Viens dans ma rue" - Mireille Mathieu *"Mon credo" - Mireille Mathieu Episode Twenty-Five *"My Gentleman Friend" - Blossom Dearie *"One Note Samba" - Sergio Mendes & Brazil '66 *"Soon It's Gonna Rain" - Blossom Dearie *"Night and Day" - Sergio Mendes & Brazil '66 *"Great Big Ball" - Danny Kaye *"Lonesome Road" - Danny Kaye and The Earl Brown Singers *"Wee Huey" - Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Seven *"As Time Goes By" - Diahann Carroll *"Find and Dandy" - Diahann Carroll Episode Twenty-Eight *"England Swings" - Joanie Sommers *"Where Am I Going" - Joanie Sommers *"San Francisco Bay Blues" - The Brothers Four *"Lara's Theme" - The Tony Charmoli Dancers Episode Twenty-Nine *"Walking on New Grass" - Danny Kaye *"Tall Hope" - Danny Kaye and The Earl Brown Singers *"Down by the Old Mill Stream" - Danny Kaye and The Arbors Danny Kaye Show (Series Four), The